Chapter 08 - Two Machine-Guns
Overview Synopsis A man mutters that he can finally kill Holland as he throws a knife into a picture at Holland. Anemone is trying new styles with her hair, as Dominic blushes at her and he gives her her medicine. This causes her to become moody and she demands for more cake to eat. Dewey announces that they need the Amita Drive in oder tom complete theEND and the Coralian decimation profect, and orders his soldiers to stain their uniforms with blood. One soldier seems determined to make this happen. The Gekko has landed at an isolated location, and Holland and the others are reffing. Only Renton doesn't want to ride the waves because he is still troubled that his father was Holland's master and how the Gekko is fighting the military. He begins to question why he is even with the crew and berates Holland for telling him those things. Mischa tells him that there is a high chance the Coralians will appear near trapar spots, and that's what Holland wants. Renton remembers the Coralian as a monster, but she tells him he can call it a monster because of its' shape but what if it has the heart of a human. When the trapar waves pass by, Holland tells Hap to get everything ready for them to leave. Eureka comes up to him and asks him what love means, which catches him off guard. She is still troubled from when Renton asked her to leave him alone. Holland is caught off guard when Eureka asks him if he knows what love is. He describes love as trusting another person without questions, and compares it to the relationship between LFOs and waves. Eureka asks him what he trusts, but he remembers Dewey and says trusting something isn't necessarily a good thing. Seeing him angry, she asks him if it hurts him too, but before he can reply, KLFs attack them and he orders everyone to get down. Talho orders an emergency takeoff but the KLFs are not showing up on radar. Woz says it's not because of the CIF but the KLFs movements match those of Nirvash's, which shocks everyone. Holland launches the 909, and Talho begs him to come back because he hasn't fully recovered but he refuses. Hap recognizes one of the KLFs as the 505, which was used in Holland's SOF squad. Talho orders Matthieu and Hilda to help him in the 606, and Eureka to take the Nirvash with Renton. She asks Renton to come with her, but he refuses because he ran away from home because he didn't like the life that was chosen for him but he still walked the path already chosen for him. Eureka is confused of this, but he shouts her if she cares about his feelings and he doesn't care anymore. Eureka has to pilot the Nirvash alone, and even though she tries to convince herself that it doesn't hurt, she clearly feels pain. As she flies with Nirvash, it doesn't respond well to her. Holland has already destroyed the KLFs with only one left, but he recognizes the pilot as Logica, who was a fellow soldier from his SOF squad. Logica reveals that he wants to kill Holland for leaving the military without saying a word. The 505 is quickly damaged from the 909, and then the Gekko takes a hit from the 505. Logica reveals how he feels betrayed by Holland for running away and how it hurts to trust. He then reveals he is not the new ace pilot for the SOF as theEND appears and lunges at Nirvash. Holland shouts for her to dodge it, but the Nirvash takes a direct hit. Trivia *Like the anime, Anemone takes mood drugs to harden her mental state so she can pilot the Nirvash theEND. *Renton was so angry at the secrets and the true mission of the Gekkostate that he refused to pilot the Nirvash with Anemone against theEND while knowing it would be a dangerous battle; in the anime, he never refused to let her fight in a battle alone because he was constantly worried about her safety. *In the anime, Eureka asked Gidget and Mischa what love meant, and never asked Holland. Only Gidget tells her that her missing Renton after he ran away was proof that she was in love with him, while everyone else was reluctant to explain it to her. *In the anime, Eureka's depression about Renton was due to her missing him after he left the Gekkostate and that experience helped her learn that Renton was her true love; here, it was due to him refusing to talk to her out his frustration and her wondering what the purpose of loving someone is if it causes pain. *Unlike the anime, Logica was a former friend of Holland's when they served in the military together and he tries to kill Holland in retaliation for leaving the military and betraying him. Category:Eureka Seven